


I Love You, Piper McLean

by CalypsoMoonLace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Mortal AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, THIS IS SO FLUFFY I LOVE IT, its unedited tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoMoonLace/pseuds/CalypsoMoonLace
Summary: Beep. Beep. Beep. Piper's head looked up to see the person she collided with. Her soulmate was a... Woman?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a world where everyone has a timer on their arm counting down to the time they meet their soulmate, and it beeps when you do.

Reyna tied her apron around her torso. She worked at a fancy restaurant called 'SPQR'. Celebrities, businesspeople, and wealthy families were the people she served in a daily basis, so she'd learned confidence from her experience with a higher class.

But her confidence stopped when it came to her timer. She keeps it covered up, always wearing a long-sleeved shirt to hide her wrist. Self-consciousness keep her from looking at it, and she never worried about it.

Little did she know that she'd be looking at it again very soon.

######

Piper sat down at her family's given table at SPQR, a fancy restaurant that she looked at in disgust when her car came upon it. She hated her glamorous life and wished that she could run away from it all, and live in a cabin deep in the woods, but her mother would never let her.

Her parents told her to come along with them with a dinner out with their friends, for a reason she didn't know. All sh wished was that they let her stay at home to watch Titanic, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

A little while later, after she'd been served her drink and salad, she looks down at her wrist and noticed the small number on her timer.

2:47.

Two minutes. 

Two minutes until she meets her soulmate.

Piper's heartbeat quickened and she excused her self to the ladies' room. Cold water hit her face as she brought it up with her hands, trying to freshen her face. Is her soulmate a rich businessman? A son of an actor? A CEO of a large company? Her mind went through every option there was for her situation. She didn't dare to look at her timer, it would increase her anxiety.

Well, she thought, I guess I'll have to get it over with.

She turned to leave the bathroom, but bumped into someone who was entering it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Piper's head looked up to see the person she collided with.

Her soulmate was a... Woman?

Then everything made sense. The attraction she felt towards one of her classmates in ninth grade, brushing it off as just wanting to look like her, and have her charming personality, and her clear blue eyes, and... Wow. The evidence of her attraction to girls came rushing through her head. She was bisexual, or maybe a lesbian, she didn't know or care at the moment, because she realized her soulmate's beauty.

The woman had long black hair pulled into a long ponytail. Her skin was brown, a little lighter than her own, and little of it was shown under her white button up shirt and black pencil skirt. She was holding a few menus, indicating that she worked here. Dark brown eyes pierced Piper's vision, making her shudder. Her soulmate's features were sharp- long nose, pointed eyebrows, prominent cheekbones, and broad shoulders. She was staring right back at Piper with her mouth gaping open.

Piper quickly became self-conscious. Her choppy hair and chubby body looked silly compared to her soulmate's serious stance.

"I'm Reyna."

Her soulmate, or rather, Reyna, stuttered out. It snapped Piper back to reality and she looked in her eyes.

"I'm, um, I'm Piper."

Reyna stared at her for a moment, then smiled a small smile. "You're gorgeous, Piper."

Piper looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, of course. Your eyes are very pretty."

The manner in which Reyna spoke made her feel safe. She smiled back at her. "Yours too."

Reyna blushed. "You, uh, seemed sort of shocked back there."

It was Piper's turn to blush. "Oh, um, I didn't know-"

A hand was on her shoulder. "It's okay, I'm not offended."

Piper grinned and said, "When's your shift over?"

"At twelve, but I could bend the rules."

Piper's smile grew wider. "That would be amazing."

######

Reyna put her soulmate's favorite coffee beans in their coffee machine, and pressed down a button. She waited until it was nicely poured into a mug that was painted on her third date with the love of her life. 

Climbing up the stairs of their small house, she hummed a random tune. She turned to the bedroom that she shared with her wife.

Piper was sprawled out under a green and red blanket, wearing only a White Stripes t-shirt and underwear. Long brown locks held her head as she snored softly. Reyna smiled and rubbed her shoulders.

"Wake up, honey," Reyna said softly to the sleeping woman. Piper replied by groaning and shifting. 

"I've got you favorite coffee!" Reyna sang, pushing it into her wife's hands. She gladly grabbed it and took a sip, only to stick her tongue out.

"Too hot," Piper said drowsily, and Reyna laughed, overcome by adoration.

"I love you, Piper McLean."

"I love you too, Reyna."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Tumblr: lanileia


End file.
